Dragon, Drago, Quel calvaire !
by Litinae
Summary: Le survivant se retrouve avec un dragon comme enfant à s'occuper alors que deux jours avant il a couché avec un homme... quel calvaire...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Dragon, Drago... quel calvaire...

**Auteur : **Litinae

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **Cette histoire est un conte d'homosexuel, un couple entre deux hommes. Donc pour les homopobes... désolé '

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Action

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf peut-être le dragon. Heureusement, l'histoire le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**Note** : Voilà ma seconde histoire. J'espère que vous l'aimerait autant que la première. Désolé par avance, il doit sûrement y avoir des fautes d'orthographe ou quoi mais j'ai toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour m'aider à corriger tout mes texte...  
Donc si quelqu'un veut m'aider, c'est avec grand plaisir.  
Enfin bref, bonne lecture

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Harry Potter, célèbre sorcier âgé à présent de 25 ans. Cela faisait maintenant 7 ans qu'il avait sauvé le monde de la menace que représentait Voldemort. Quand il y repensait, à cette bataille finale, la tristesse ainsi que la joie envahissait le jeune homme. D'un côté, il était un héro qui avait sauvé tout le monde, mais de l'autre… tant de personnes étaient mortes pour l'aider. La famille Weasley avait perdu nombre de personnes, comme l'un des jumeaux par exemple. Il y avait aussi Lupin et Tonks, qui ne pourraient jamais voir leur petit garçon grandir.

Bien entendu, cet enfant, qui était le filleul du célèbre sorcier, avait tout le monde pour le soutenir. Que ça soit Hermione, Ron, Fleur ou même Hagrid, tous le soutenait, lui expliquant que ces parents étaient morts pour un monde meilleur dans lequel il pouvait grandir à présent.

Pourtant, le jeune homme ne pouvait voir son filleul que rarement. Son travail d'auror lui prenait énormément de temps, voir quasiment la totalité. Heureusement, grâce à Ron et à Hermione, tout deux mariés ensemble depuis plusieurs années, Harry pouvait recevoir des nouvelles de l'enfant.

Tous les trois se voyaient toujours souvent, vu qu'ils travaillaient ensemble au ministère de la magie. Ron avait prit la succession de son père et Hermione était comme à Poudlard, plongé dans des tonnes de bouquins toute la journée et dans un travail que Harry n'avait finalement pas tellement comprit.

Chaque fois qu'une personne pouvait voir la cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front de Harry Potter, le jeune homme recevait remerciement, acclamations de joie, félicitation et même des cadeaux de temps en temps. Mais, malgré sa popularité, l'homme se sentait seul car la seule personne avec qui il aurait voulu passer le plus de temps était morte, durant la bataille finale. Sa Ginny Weasley, qu'il aimait tant, avec qui il aurait voulu avoir des enfin dans une parfaite petite famille… tout son rêve c'était écroulé la seconde où il avait vu son corps allongé par terre, inerte, les yeux fermés.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 14 octobre, il est actuellement 23 : 47 et la ville de Londres est englouti sous la neige qui ne cesse de tomber depuis 3 jours… »

La télévision avait annoncé cela ce matin… C'était la seule chose, intéressante, que le jeune homme se souvenait.

Pourtant, là, à la seconde où je vous le décrit, Harry était dans un espèce de bar, boîte de nuit, sorcier bien évidemment. On aurait pu penser qu'il danserait, s'amuserait, boirait, ferait des connaissance… Non ! Il buvait certes, mais c'était la seule chose qu'il faisait, assis au bar, regardant les gens se coller et bouger au rythme de la musique.

Ce bar, auquel Potter allait dès qu'il le pouvait en espérant qu'il se passe quelque chose d'enfin intéressant dans sa vie ce nommé « Naloua ». Il n'avait jamais comprit d'où venait ce nom, ne le saurait probablement jamais, et pour être franc s'en fichait royalement.

Ah ! Enfin une chose qui lui revint en mémoire et qu'il maugréa intérieurement.

Je suis en congé… mes 2 jours de vacances depuis des mois… et moi, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est venir en boîte et à boire des verres et des verres d'alcool…

Il soupira doucement, alors qu'il finissait son énième verre alors qu'il fixait les gens qui dansait sous la lumière éblouissante et la musique trop forte. C'était la seule chose qu'il faisait depuis son arrivé d'ailleurs. Depuis 22H00 le jeune homme buvait et regarder les personnes autour de lui.

Comme vous vous en doutiez, il n'était plus tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il faisait ou voyait.

Harry fixait les personnes une par un, commentant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur lui ou elle. Parfois même, il regardait un poteau, croyant qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un.

Un dernier verre… et je rentre…. Oui… juste un dernier petit verre…

Le survivant commanda alors un dernier verre, qu'il but d'une traite. Mais ce fut le verre de trop… car à partir de là… ce fut le grand trou noir.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans la matinée, vers 11H00. Il était dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne et aussi nu qu'un nouveau né. Il déglutit bruyamment, essayant de se souvenir de la veille. Mais tout ce qu'il réussissait à voir, était une belle image toute noire et un douloureux mal de tête à cause de l'alcool de la veille.

Finalement, il se fit un petit résumé à voix basse, pour ne pas réveiller la personne dos à lui, dans le même lit, et probablement aussi peu habillé que lui.

« Je suis allé en boîte… j'ai trop bu… et j'ai probablement du couché avec une fille. Pas très grave… ça arrive fréquemment à beaucoup de monde ce genre de chose, non ? Je la réveille et lui explique puis je m'en vais. Elle va comprendre, y'a pas de soucis, avec de la chance bien sur… Enfin, c'est pas grave, y'a pire, non ? »

Harry essayait de se convaincre lui-même. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'un monologue inutile, il prit une grande bouffé d'air et secoua lentement le corps à ses côtés pour tenter de la réveiller. La dîtes personne endormit, grogna dans son sommeil, se tourna et continua de dormir tranquillement, un petit sourire aux lèvres de bien heureux.

L'homme à la cicatrice manqua un battement de cœur, frôlant la crise cardiaque en s'apercevant que la personne avec qui il avait couché était un homme.

« Ca pouvait être pire… »

* * *

Prochain chapitre : "Sauvez la s'il vous plait ! Sauvez la Harry Potter ! "  
Le survivant se retrouva alors avec une pierre rouge brillante, un peu moins grande que son avant bras entre les mains.

Voilà, fin du prologue

Je mettrais la suite la semaine prochaine probablement. Pour ceux que ça interesse, ce sera une histoire en 6 chapitre, en comptant le prologue.

Désolé encore pour les fautes 

J'espère que ça vous à plu en tout cas. Gros bisous à tous


	2. Echec de la mission

_**Titre :**_ Dragon, Drago... quel calvaire...

_**Auteur :**_ Litinae

_**Rating :**_ M

_**Warnings :**_ Cette histoire est un conte d'homosexuel, un couple entre deux hommes. Donc pour les homopobes... désolé '

_**Genre :**_ Romance, Humour, Action

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf peut-être le dragon. Heureusement, l'histoire le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**_Note :_** Voilà le second chapitre ! 

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, si ce n'est plus.

Je remerci encore Love Gaara of the sand qui m'a bien aidé pour corriger les fautes et toutes les petites erreures stupides.  
Bonne lecture !

PS : Les phrases écrit en Italique seront les pensées des personnages

* * *

_**Échec de la mission**_

Harry Potter avait les yeux exorbités, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi et surtout comment il avait pu finir sa soirée en couchant avec un homme. C'était une chose qu'il pensait impossible limite inimaginable. Jamais il n'avait souhaité faire l'amour avec un gars et jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce pensé qu'il était beau ou séduisant et qu'il aurait être avec lui.

Il pensa à la veille, cherchant à savoir comment c'était arrivé. Fermant les yeux, il ne se souvint pas ce qu'il voulait mais parvint à revoir l'homme, la sueur coulant lentement sur son visage et son torse. Des gémissements sortaient de sa bouche, les yeux mis clos ne montrant que du plaisir. Ses bras étaient entourés autour du cou du blond, presque blancs, qui était au dessus de lui. Ses jambes entouraient le bassin de cet homme qui faisait des vas et viens en lui. Tout deux haletants, la respiration saccadée. Il griffa le blond sur le bras gauche, alors que tout deux se cambraient en atteignant l'extase.

Le survivant ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, la respiration rapide. Il tenta de reprendre son souffle lentement essayant d'identifier ce qu'il avait vu. Était-ce son imagination ou cette scène s'était vraiment déroulée ainsi ? Le jeune homme se baissa lentement au dessus de son amant d'une nuit, regarda son bras gauche et il vit alors une griffure, comme celle qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant en fermant les yeux.

_Ça s'est vraiment passé alors ?! Il faut que je parte tout de suite ! Que j'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé et surtout que j'arrête l'alcool !_

Le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille se leva doucement, pour ne pas réveiller le garçon à côté de lui et chercha ses habits éparpillés au sol. Il enfila son sous-vêtement tout en cherchant le reste de ses affaires.

_J'ai grossis ou un elfe de maison a lavé nos vêtements puis les a reposé là en voyant que c'était raté ?!_

Le sorcier remarqua enfin que ce n'était pas son boxer, vu que le sien était par terre. Il se déshabilla et s'habilla avec ses vêtements cette fois-ci et partit en courant chez lui.

La journée passa normalement pour tout le monde, mais pour Harry, il l'avait passée assit sur son lit à se morfondre, râler, fouiner tel un enfant. Il avait même ressortit une vieille peluche en forme d'éléphant, lui posant des questions en espérant avoir des réponses.

« J'ai pas fait ça hein Bibi ? J'ai rêvé pas vrai ? »

Le lendemain matin, six heures trente, le réveil sonna dans une maison qui était jusqu'alors silencieuse. Une main le rechercha à tâtons, et quand elle le trouva enfin, le frappa violement pour le faire taire.

« Faudrait vraiment que je me prenne un réveil magique… marre de ce truc… »

Le jeune homme resta encore un moment dans son lit avant de s'étirer, bailler, se laver et manger. Tout en allant lentement et en prenant son temps. Harry partit ensuite au ministère, son lieu de travail.

Huit heures, pile à l'heure. Heureusement qu'il programmait son réveil de bonne heure. Une fois dans le hall, il vit Hermione et Ron, ensembles, se tenant la main en souriant, et les rejoignit en essayant de cacher le plus possible qu'il était préoccupé.

« Salut vous deux. »

« Bonjour », répondirent les amoureux en même temps.

Hermione regardait Harry de façon suspicieuse. Elle avait bien comprit que quelque chose clochait, alors elle demanda après un soupir :

« Que t'est-il arrivé Harry ? Ne me dis pas rien, je te connais comme si je t'avais faite. »

Le survivant soupira à son tour. Hermione le connaissait vraiment trop. Il bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles même pour lui-même, et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans prononcer une syllabe, ressemblant à un poisson. Il espérait par ces gestes gagner du temps mais surtout que quelque chose le sauve d'une réponse. Et heureusement, l'occasion se présenta rapidement :

« Harry ! On a une nouvelle affaire ! Dossier sur ton bureau à regarder d'urgence ! »

_Merci Stan._

Le dénommé Stan, était le coéquipier de travail de Harry. Quand il avait une mission, il partait toujours avec lui, et ce depuis qu'il travaillait comme auror.

Le survivant afficha un petit sourire désolé et dit au revoir à ses amis.

« Désolé les gars… J'ai du travail… On se voit plus tard ! »

Bien entendu, il n'était pas tellement désolé et alors qu'il partait rapidement, sans courir pourtant, il entendit Ron lui crier une bonne chance et Hermione qu'il devrait rencontrer plus tard, mais le survivant fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

Une fois dans son bureau, il ouvrit le dossier, s'asseyant confortablement dans son siège. Cette fois-ci, il devait retrouver un homme dénommé Nishiki Ruti, un japonais, qui habitait Londres depuis quelques années. Une photo de l'asiatique était accompagnée des papiers. On pouvait y voir un homme assez grand, les cheveux noirs en bataille mais courts, des yeux marrons et plutôt maigre. Un beau sourire ornait son visage, et la gaieté émanait de cet homme.

Harry devait donc le retrouver, car il avait été témoin de quelque chose, non cité dans son rapport, et l'homme c'était réfugié quelque part ne souhaitant pas témoigner de peur de subir des représailles.

Les deux aurors cherchèrent toute la matinée dans les documents une piste, et toute l'après midi ils allèrent de terrains en terrains.

Vers vingt deux heures trente, ils trouvèrent où l'homme était peut-être caché. C'étai un hangar, qui allait sous terre et qui était immense. Les deux coéquipiers se séparèrent, un en haut l'autre en bas, espérant retrouver ainsi l'asiatique plus rapidement.

Harry marchait depuis presque un quart d'heure à présent. Sa baguette au dessus de sa tête pour lui éclairer le chemin, il regardait de tous les côtés en espérant trouver Nishiki. Il entendit soudain des cris et se mit à courir vers la source. Quand il y parvint, il vit quatre sorciers, dont l'un allongé par terre sur le ventre, serrant quelque chose entre ses bras qu'il voulait probablement protéger.

Une bataille s'en suivit, des sorts de stupéfixion et même d'avada kedavra rugirent de tous les côtés. Deux des hommes parvinrent à s'enfuir, le troisième pétrifié par terre et le dernier toujours allongé à protéger l'objet. Harry comptait sur Stan pour rattraper les deux échappés, et leur mission étant de trouver et sauver le japonais, le survivant ne voyait pas pourquoi ils auraient dû partir à la poursuite des hommes.

Il s'approcha alors doucement de l'homme, parlant pour essayer de savoir s'il allait bien et le rassurer, quand il aperçut une flaque de sang se répandre autour du corps allongé. Il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouillant et le faisant se tourner lentement sur le dos. Il vit alors l'objet que l'homme protégeait. C'était une pierre, d'un rouge éclatant, mais il ne s'attarda pas longtemps dessus en voyant du sang couler le long de la bouche de l'homme.

« Sauvez la s'il vous plait ! Sauvez la, je vous en supplie, Harry Potter ! »

Harry essaya de le calmer mais c'était trop tard, il venait de mourir.

Les deux aurors rentrèrent chez eux. La pierre rouge, qui était légèrement plus petite que l'avant bras de Harry, avait été transportée au ministère et subissait des tests pour savoir si elle était dangereuse.

Cette nuit, le survivant ne s'endormit que tard, réfléchissant à sa mission échouée… sa troisième mission manquée depuis qu'il était devenu auror, et lorsqu'il trouva enfin le sommeil, ce ne fut que pour rêver de la mort de cet asiatique, de la bataille finale et de Ginny…

* * *

Prochain chapitre : Quelques instants plus tard, un magnifique bébé dragon était né. 

Fin du second chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous à plus

Gros bisous à tous !


	3. Un nouveau né un peu particulier

_**Titre :**_ Dragon, Drago... quel calvaire... 

_**Auteur :**_ Litinae

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Warnings :**_ Cette histoire est un conte d'homosexuel, un couple entre deux hommes. Donc pour les homopobes... désolé '

_**Genre :**_ Romance, Humour, Action

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf peut-être le dragon. Heureusement, l'histoire le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

**_Note :_** Tadam ! chapitre number 3 !

Un peu plus long que le précédent. Enfin, je vai spa stous raconter, bonne lecture

* * *

_**Un nouveau né un peu particulier**_

Harry Potter se réveilla le lendemain matin plus tôt qu'à son habitude, donc de bonne heure. Sa nuit avait été agitée à cause de mauvais rêves et il n'avait donc pu se reposer convenablement.

Pourtant, cette journée commença comme les autres. Le jeune homme prit sa douche et s'habilla. La seule différence était qu'il n'avait pas d'appétit et donc ne prit comme petit déjeuner qu'un simple café bien noir.

A l'heure habituelle, il était dans le hall du ministère, croisant Ron et Hermione. La jeune femme n'attendit pas longtemps pour lui demander :

« Que t'est-il arrivé alors hier ? Tu n'as pas eut le temps de nous expliquer… »

Le survivant se mit à réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair, sachant qu'il était peu probable qu'un autre événement comme la veille le sauve. Finalement, la seule explication qui lui vint en tête fut :

« Je suis allé en boîte, j'ai trop bu et finalement j'ai couchée avec une fille. Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Ginny… Depuis je n'arrête pas de penser à elle… »

Il regarda par terre, tandis que Ron avait à présent un regard triste en repensant à sa défunte sœur, et Hermione enlaça le brun pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait dans cette dure épreuve.

L'auror partit dans son bureau quelques minutes plus tard ; croisant Stan au passage qu'il salua. Aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait pas de mission, mais il avait beaucoup de paperasse en retard comme par exemple le rapport détaillé de sa dernière mission.

A midi, il mangea dans une cafétéria. Un homme et une femme vinrent s'asseoir à sa table. Harry les reconnu. Il s'agissait d'Elisa et de Julien, qui étaient chargés de faire différents tests sur la pierre que Harry avait ramené dans le but de savoir ce dont il s'agissait. Ce fut la femme qui prit la parole en première, après les salutations.

« Elle est très étrange. Cette pierre est constituée d'un matériau tout à fait inconnu. Nous l'avons comparé à tous ce que nous connaissons et rien ne va. De plus, elle est d'une résistance affolante, même avec un diamant nous n'avons pas réussit à faire une égratignure… »

Elisa marqua un temps d'arrêt pour manger un petit peu et Julien en profita pour prendre à la parole à son tour.

« Elle dégage une quantité incroyable d'énergie magique. Tous les spécialistes, dans tous les domaines l'ont examiné, et personne n'arrive à savoir de quoi il s'agit. Le ministre veut l'enfermer en sécurité, mais je trouve ça dommage. On pourrait faire le plus de tests possible, et ainsi peut-être découvrir de nouvelles choses incroyables… »

Les deux chercheurs, continuèrent dans leur divagations, Harry lui, réfléchissait en silence et en mangeant.

_Qu'est ce que ça bien être exactement ? Il doit s'agir de quelque chose d'important… pour que cet homme l'ai protégé autant dans le hangar…_

Durant l'après-midi, le survivant n'en était qu'à la moitié dans ces papiers, son esprit étant occupé par cette pierre rouge et étincelante.

Même le soir, une fois chez lui, elle occupait ses pensées, ainsi que ces rêves une fois la nuit venue.

Le matin, à sept heures trente, Harry se réveilla lentement croyant qu'il était encore tôt. Quand il vit l'heure, il sauta de son lit en espérant ne pas arriver en retard

Heureusement, il arriva avec à peine quelques minutes de retard, pourtant il espéra que personne ne remarque son arrivée quelque peu tardive… Il marchait rapidement dans le hall, appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, comme si celui-ci allait arriver plus rapidement et courru presque jusqu'à son bureau.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'assit sur son siège en soupirant de soulagement, alors que Stan s'approcha de lui en souriant, puis annonça de façon nonchalante.

« Rendez-vous à huit heures avec monsieur l'impatient du troisième étage… tu n'as pas oublié bien sur… »

Harry maugréa plusieurs insultes, filant comme une flèche vers l'ascenseur pour aller au troisième. Bien évidemment, pour lui faciliter la tâche, l'étage était bondé. Le jeune homme força un passage entre les gens jusqu'à la salle de réunion qu'il ouvrit d'un coup sec et criant presque aux gens.

« Pardon ! Je suis en retard ! Yah ! Tommy est ce que ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ? »

Le jeune Potter venait de faire tomber ses clé d'appartement en entrant, celles-ci étant accrochées à un porte clé en forme de nounours marron, un très joli nœud rouge autour du cou. Il était donc agenouillé par terre, parlant à la mini peluche alors qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux le fixait étonnés et quelque peu agacés.

Quand il se releva enfin, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rouge, alors qu'il s'excusait encore une fois. Il alla s'asseoir rapidement, la tête baissée, au seul siège vide restant.

La réunion se passa sans encombres, mais le reste de la journée fut tout aussi énervante et embarrassante que la matinée.

En rentrant chez lui, il se laissa tomber mollement sur son canapé, ayant à peine retiré ses chaussures.

« Je hais les journée comme ça… »

Le survivant se redressa pour retirer son manteau et sentit quelque chose en tomber. Il se baissa et vit la pierre qu'il avait récupérée à sa dernière mission.

« Yah ! Tu fais quoi là toi ?! Si on apprend que je l'ai, on va me virer, je vais être la risée de tout Londres, et peut-être même envoyé à Azkaban… Mais c'est vrai que t'es mignonne toi… »

Alors que le jeune homme parlait sur son inquiétude d'être viré et tout le tralala, il avait jeté un coup d'œil à la pierre et avait eut limite un coup de foudre, commençant à lui parler d'une voix débile et avec un sourire un peu fou comme il le faisait avec ces peluches.

Il la reposa sur la table basse de son salon et alla se faire à manger, dînant en silence mais jetant des regards furtifs à la roche, vérifiant qu'elle était toujours là.

Une fois le repas terminé, l'homme alla à sa chambre avec la pierre. Il la fixa un long moment, avant de déposer un bisou dessus et la laisser sur l'étagère, entourée de ses peluches et donc pas seule selon Harry. Le survivant s'allongea dans son lit, sous les couvertures, souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis et s'endormit, serrant son bibi contre lui et suçant son pouce tel un enfant.

Le jeune homme se réveilla dans la nuit, à cause d'une chaleur presque étouffante. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une étrange lumière rougeâtre qui émanait de la pierre. Il se leva et s'en approcha lentement. Une fois devant celle-ci il vit des fissures dessus.

« Ho ho… Si on apprend que je l'ai volé, je risque la misère, mais si en plus je l'ai cassé… »

Un morceau du caillou vola, frôlant le visage de Harry, qui s'était heureusement baissé par réflexe. Une fois relevé, il vit un long museau sortit de la pierre. Les yeux exorbités de Harry ne pouvaient lâcher cette merveille du regard.

Quelques instants plus tard, un magnifique bébé dragon était né. Son long museau émit un petit cri aigu, dévoilant ainsi ses petites dents blanches mais bien pointues. De magnifiques écailles rouges et brillantes recouvraient le corps de l'animal. Ses ailes, quand à elles, étaient en contraste car malgré qu'elles soient rouges, elles étaient fines, tellement fines qu'on aurait dit qu'un petit coup les briserait. De plus, le liquide qui protégeait le dragon lorsqu'il était encore dans l'œuf, recouvrait les ailes. De petits piquants recouvraient la tête du dragonneau alors que le bout de sa queue ressemblait plus à une massue miniature mais puissante. L'animal avait l'air à la fois doux et gentil mais en même temps indomptable, cruel et sanguinaire.

Un second cri sortit de sa gueule et Harry courut vers la cuisine, fouillant le frigo, et revint vers l'animal avec des morceaux de poulet dans la main qu'il tendit au dragonneau. Il renifla un instant la nourriture et la main de l'homme, une petite fumée noire sortant de ses naseaux, avant de manger lentement le poulet, redressant sa tête pour avaler tout rond les morceaux pré coupés par Harry.

Une fois l'animal rassasié, le survivant le prit dans ses bras délicatement et s'assit sur son lit, l'animal allongé en boule sur ses jambes, à qui il prodiguait des caresses lentes mais douces.

« Une pierre inconnue, qui apparaît chez moi, est en fait un oeuf de dragon inconnu je suppose, sinon un des spécialistes l'aurait deviné. Cet animal naît donc chez moi alors que tout le monde d'ici demain sera à la recherche de la pierre… Je suis un homme mort ! Ok… Harry tu te calmes… demain tu ramènes l'animal au ministère, tu expliques tout et tu n'auras pas de problèmes… parfait ! »

Le dragon releva sa tête brutalement, mordillant la main du survivant avant de descendre du lit et de s'enfuir dans un coin de la chambre.

Harry fouina doucement, léchant sa blessure du bout de sa langue et fixant l'animal qui avait l'air apeuré.

_C'est logique qu'il me morde… il ne doit pas vouloir retourner là-bas. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un œuf, on faisait toutes sortes d'expériences sur lui… Alors qu'est ce que ça risque d'être maintenant qu'il en est sortit ?_

Le jeune homme se leva doucement et sourit au dragon qui s'était caché derrière une peluche traînant par terre.

« D'accord. Tu restes avec moi mais… pas le droit de mordre mes peluches ni même Pochi, mon canard en plastique qui est dans la salle de bain comprit Princesse ? »

L'animal émit une plainte toujours aussi aigue mais petite, sortant quand même de sa « cachette ».

« D'après le japonais, tu es une fille donc pour le moment c'est ton nom. Pas le droit de se plaindre pour se soir, je suis fatigué on va se coucher. »

Le bébé dragon s'avança lentement jusqu'à ce que Harry puisse l'attraper et le soulever.

Ils se couchèrent tous les deux dans le lit, l'un serré contre l'autre, tout deux en boule, le dragon berçant Harry grâce à sa respiration lente et la chaleur qui émanait de lui.

* * *

musique du suspense

Fin du chapitre ! Il vous a plut? dites moi la vérité   
En tout cas, moi, je me suis beaucoup amusé à faire Harry aussi enfantin

Pour ceux qui se pose la question, on va revoir drago dans pas longtemps

Bonne journée à tous !


	4. Rendez vous

_**Titre :**_ Dragon, Drago... quel calvaire... 

_**Auteur :**_ Litinae

**_Rating_ :** M

_**Warnings :**_ Cette histoire est un conte d'homosexuel, un couple entre deux hommes. Donc pour les homopobes... désolé '

_**Genre :**_ Romance, Humour, Action

_**Disclaimer :**_ Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf peut-être le dragon. Heureusement, l'histoire le contexte sont à moi.

**

* * *

**

Voilà le chapitre numéro 4 !  
Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, j'ai enfin du boulot et comme je dois monter à Paris pour travailler... sans internet c'était dur dur   
Ma vie est palpitante je sais xD

Pour le chapitre, y'aura sûrement des erreurs la dadame la correctrice à pas encore corriger et comme je veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps... j'éditerais avec les corrections  
Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**

**Rendez-vous**

Harry se réveilla le matin à la même heure que d'habitude, il se brossa les dents après avoir bu son café et après une matinée comme toutes les autres, un détail changea tout ce rite matinal. Le petit dragon, surnommait princesse pour le moment, venait de faire tomber toutes les peluches de l'étagère pour jouer avec.

Arg ! Bill ! Sophie ! Pas Marco ! Pas touché à Marco !

La seule chose que fit le survivant, c'est courir dans tous les sens, dans toute sa chambre, criant le nom des peluches que le dragonneau mordait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois quelques compagnons de Harry mort, que le garçon se décida de toutes les ramasser pour les remettre à l'heure place.

T'as tué Gary !

Le jeune garçon pleurait doucement, annonçant à la peluche estropiée qu'elle allait avoir un bel enterrement. Il se tourna ensuite lentement vers l'animal, lui demandant gentiment si elle voulait bien rester sage durant toute la journée, parce que Papa devait aller travailler, et que surtout elle ne devait pas manger tout dans l'appartement.

La seule réponse fut un couinement de l'animal, qui garda sa bouche ouverte, montrant ces petites dents pointues et blanches. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait faim, et qu'il ne pourrait pas aller travailler sans s'inquiéter toute la journée de retrouver son domicile encore entier en revenant.

Potter se décida alors d'appeler le ministère, feignant qu'il était malade comme un chien et qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il le pourrait. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, il vit la dragonne, endormit, en boule sur le lit, respirant calmement.

C'est toujours plus mignon quand c'est petit et que ça dort…

Finalement, le jeune garçon passa sa journée à ranger, surveiller l'animal et le nourrir. Les journées qui suivirent furent à peu près pareil, faisant toujours semblant d'être malade, le dragon grandissant doucement mais sûrement aux fils des jours.

Un mois était passé et le dragonneau était déjà aussi grand que Harry.

Faut que je trouve une maison, éloignée, avec un grand jardin… sinon je vais tout de suite me faire repérer…

Le survivant passa alors ces journées suivantes à visiter des maisons, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres. Mais avoir une aussi grande maison, pour lui tout seul allait le déprimer, il en était sur. C'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver à Azkaban avec les détraqueurs.

Une semaine plus tard, il emménageait dans une magnifique maison. Les murs blancs, des colonnes à l'extérieur avec des magnifiques motifs gravés à même la pierre. L'intérieur était aussi époustouflant que l'extérieur, avec un plafond très haut, du marbre par terre et des meubles ,qui était restés de l'ancien propriétaire, tous digne d'un aristocrate ou peut-être même d'un roi. Le dragon avait une espèce de cabane dans les arbres pour le moment. Enfin, c'était plus aux pieds des arbres, vu la grandeur de l'animal et le poids, la verdure n'aurait pu supporter et se serait cassé.

A présent, il était assis dans l'herbe, regardant le dragon qui mangeait une nouvelle fois sa viande, engloutissant des morceaux immenses.

Bon c'est simple, faut que j'aille travailler. Alors tu ne casses pas tout, tu ne vole pas trop haut, même si on est loin de la ville, on sait jamais et euh… ne joue pas encore une fois avec toutes mes peluches….

L'animal savait à présent voler, mais elle ne pouvait pas chassé. Il y avait bel et bien une forêt à côté, mais Harry avait toujours peur qu'il y ai quelqu'un et qu'il ai lui et Princesse des problèmes plus tard.

Il se transplana au ministère et fila directement à son bureau, tentant de rattraper toute sa paperasse en retard depuis qu'il n'était pas venu. Il ne vit ni Hermione, ni Ron. Il vit son collègue de travail, mais juste pendant quelques instants. Harry ne s'accorda même pas de pause déjeuner, il avait vraiment trop à faire.

Le soir, alors qu'il était presque minuit, il avait enfin terminé et sortit de son bureau fier de lui. C'est alors qu'il croisa son patron qui lui annonça de but en blanc.

Vous êtes viré.

Harry regarda l'homme avec de grands yeux ébahis. Il n'avait pas droit à une explication, et il savait pourquoi de toute manière. Depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas venu travaillé, même s'il était le survivant, c'était comme si on se faisait payer pour ne rien faire. Donc à présent, il était un héro, connu de tous, sans travail.

Le survivant se décida de retourner boire un verre au bar. La dernière fois, ça s'était certes mal passé, mais là, il en avait besoin. Le pas traînant, il retourna au même pub que la dernière fois, s'installant au bar et commanda la boisson la plus forte.

Après une heure, et trois verres au moins de bu il sortit. Ca ne lui changeait absolument pas les idées de boire, tout ce qu'il avait de changé c'était qu'il ne marchait pas droit du tout. Au détour d'une ruelle, il entendit des cris.

Y aller… ou ne pas y aller… ?

Harry était en très grande et profonde question. Que devait-il faire ? Pourtant, sans s'en rendre compte, il était déjà en train de marchait vers là bas. Il vit alors trois gars, autour d'un blond qui se débattait énergétiquement.

Salut…

Il parlait doucement, avait du mal à tenir droit. Sans savoir pourquoi, il entendit crier son nom et vit les trois hommes courir.

Ouah… efficace. Si seulement contre Voldy j'aurait du juste crier mon nom pour qu'il parte, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple… Oh ! La bouille blonde de la dernière fois !

Et oui, le type de la dernière fois avec qui il avait couché était devant lui. Les cheveux décoiffés, les joues rouges, la chemise blanche entrouverte et déchiré par certains endroits. Le dit blond était d'ailleurs en train de s'approcher de lui dangereusement, tel un félin devant sa proie, et pourtant, Ryry ne bougea pas et se contenta de regarder le corps sublime devant lui qui retirait sa chemise. L'alcool, c'était vraiment pas bon du tout pour lui. Chaque fois qu'il buvait, il devait lui arrivait un truc.

Drago, comme vous vous en doutez, attrapa le survivant par le col de la chemise, le tirant à lui pour aller dans la pénombre de la ruelle, se cachant au yeux de tous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux garçons étaient aussi habillé qu'un nouveau né, haletant, Ryry contre le mur et Drago collait à lui, leurs deux érections en contacts, les faisait gémir à chaque mouvement. Ce fut le blond qui parla enfin, rompant se silence de gémissements, murmurant à l'oreille de son amant.

Fait moi… han… l'amour Potter…

Harry inversa finalement les positions, relevant le corps de Drago, qu'il aurait très bien pu reconnaître en l'entendant prononçait son nom, il le plaqua donc contre le mur, le blond entourant ses jambes autour de la taille du survivant. Le brun pénétra d'un coup le garçon, trop impatient. Drago gémit de douleur et de plaisir en même temps, balançant sa tête en arrière alors que les mouvements de vas et viens commençait déjà en lui.

Tout deux ne pensait qu'au plaisir qu'ils ressentaient à présent, ne s'occupant pas des gens qui pouvaient les entendre ou les voir. Une vague de chaleur les prit tous les deux, remontant lentement, pour finalement se libérer quasiment en même temps dans un cri de pur plaisir.

Harry se recula doucement, après avoir déposé le blond au sol, reprenant son souffle et commençant à se rhabiller. Pourtant, Drago n'avait pas tout à fait l'air d'accord avec ce plan là. Il attrapa le poignet du brun, se plaqua contre le torse de l'homme, et alors qu'il mordillait la peau de son cou, bougeant sa hanche contre celle du garçon il murmura.

Je crois qu'il reste de la drogue…

Drogue ?

Ces types ont mit un espèce d'aphrodisiaque dans mon verre…

Finalement ils recommencèrent encore et encore, leur corps en parfaite harmonie, gémissant, criant et profitant simplement de leur plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla chez lui, sa nouvelle maison, son lit. Il envoya un sort pour ne plus avoir un mal de tête affreux à cause de tout l'alcool but et vit un petit mot sur sa table de chevet.

« N'oublies pas notre rendez-vous de demain soir. Je suis sur que t'as tout oublié tellement tu es tête en l'air Potter… »

Hein ? Rendez-vous ? Alcool ? Tête blonde ? Une nuit super que je n'ai pas eut depuis longtemps…

Il partit dans ces souvenirs, se souvenant de la nuit extraordinaire qu'il avait passé, oubliant encore une fois totalement le rendez vous.

* * *

Voilà la fin du chapitre.

Il va y avoir encore un ou deux chapitres grand maximum  
J'espère que ça vous à plus !

A la prochaine !


	5. Mon chat XXL

**Titre : **Dragon, Drago... quel calvaire...

**Auteur : **Litinae

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **Cette histoire est un conte d'homosexuel, un couple entre deux hommes. Donc pour les homopobes... désolé '

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Action

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf peut-être le dragon. Heureusement, l'histoire le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

Et voilà ! Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Je pense que je mettrais le dernier assez rapidement...

Comme beaucoup ont remarqué, j'essaye de faire régulièrement, mais finalement je n'y arrive jamais... donc désolé pour tous les gens qui attendent toujours la suite de mes histoires  
J'espère que ceci vous plaira quand même ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry Potter était resté allongé dans son lit toute la matinée. Lorsque finalement il se décida à se lever, il ne sortit même pas un lit de la couverture qu'il se laissa tomber en arrière, se rallongeant, à cause d'une grande douleur dans son postérieur.

- Maman j'ai maleuh !

Le jeune homme passa finalement un très long moment encore allongé, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son ventre, criant famine, qui le força à se lever, malgré la douleur toujours bel et bien présente. Il se prépara un petit repas tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, n'ayant pas du tout envi de se prendre à la tête. Des pattes, avec dedans un peu de rapé et du beurre et basta ! Ca sufisait largement.

Une fois son repas mangé, il sortit pour aller voir la petite, euh non, la grande demoisele dragonne qui faisait l'idiote dans le jardin, chassant on ne sait quoi. LE survivant s'approcha d'elle et la vie alors suivre un papillon.

- Voilà le nouveau chat de compagnie. Taille XXL mais gentil avec les enfants. Ca passerait super pour la pub ! J'suis sur !

Pour passer le temps pour le reste de sa journée, il fit le ménage, s'occupa de Princesse, lui mettant de petit noeuds sur la tête ou sur les pattes mais qui partaient bien rapidement. Finalement, il avait complètement oublié son rendez-vous avec le blondinet. Ce ne ft qu'au alentours de 3H du matin que la petite information revint à sa mémoire, le forçant à allumer la lumière pour regarder le papier.

- Ben il est vraiment blond... il dit que j'ai pas de mémoire... et même pas qu'il m'annonce le lieu ou l'heure de rendez vous ! Rho Madelaine si ca se trouve j'ai raté une soirée géniale...

Le garçon, chouinant, serrait contre lui une de ces nombreuses peluches. Toutes étaient posées sur son lit, que sa soit à ces pieds ou encore sur ses coussins, mais actuellement sa peluche préférée était Madelaine. Un jolie nounours, avec un joli noeud rose entre les oreilles. Sa fourrure était toute blanche alors que pour les coussinets de ces pattes était rose pour les pattes antrieure et bleue pour les postérieure.

Le survivant se rendormit paisiblement, serrant son nounours contre lui.

Plusieurs mois passèrent, sans que Harry ne fasse quelque chose de particulier. Le dragon était à présent adulte, et elle partait chassait toute seule dans les montagne assez loin de la ville ou en forêt. Tous les jours son « papa » lui faisait bien la leçon pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas aller vers la ville et de faire attention aux gens, alors elle savait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire ou non.

La tete blonde ? Il ne la revit pas une seule fois pendant tout ce temps. Ce fut finalement en faisant ses courses dans un magasin moldu qu'il l'a revit. Ou plutôt qu'il revit simplement ses fesses et ses doux cheveux. Comment ? Simple !

Alors qu'il regardait le rayon ménager pour trouver son produit d'entretient du sol, oui il pouvait nettoyer par magie mais comme il n'avait rien à faire chez lui, il le faisait façon moldu. Bref, cherchant donc son produit, il se sentit soulever d'un coup et être mit sur une épaule. Il ne put voir alors qu'une paire de jolies un petit peu plus bas et de doux cheveux qui lui chatouillait la joue.

- Rha ! On me kidnappe ! Au voleur ! A l'assassion ! Au viol !

- C'est pas encore le viol Potter...

- Ah autant pour moi. Je retire le viol mais je retiens tous le reste.

- Ca me va.

Après ce cour débat pour savoir si le viol était bon ou non dans la liste, le brun recommença à se débattre et à crier.

- J'suis Harry Potter merde ! On m'attrape pas comme ça sans que quelqu'un ne fasse quelque chose !

Et pourtant. Tous les gens dans le magasin regardaient les deux hommes sans rien faire. Plusieurs étaient même en train de rigoler.

- Injustice...

Ryry se mit à chouiner une nouvelle fois, sentant alors peu de temps après une banquette sous lui. Il se redressa pour voir qu'il était dans une voiture qui avait déjà entamée sa course vers il ne savait ou. Le garçon tourna son regard et vit alors une paires d'yeux gris le fixer, et ils avaient l'air des plus mécontents.

- Potter...

- Présent ? Tenta t-il avec un petit sourire.

- T'as encore oublié notre rendez vous et même pas que tu cherches à me voir pendant des mois !

Le corps du blond se rapprochait dangeureusement de lui, le plaquant contre la banquette de la voiture, qui était en faite une limousine. Un bras de chaque côté de son visage, la figure face à lui se rapprochant alors de plus en plus de lui.

- Désolé ?

Bien sur, peine perdu. Ce n'était pas avec un petit désolé qu'on pouvait se faire pardonner par un Malfoy.

- J'aurais vraiment voulu te revoir mais... j'ai oublié !

Harry rigola alors de sa propre stupidité, le blond soupirant longuement avant d'aller s'assoir sur la banquette d'en face.

- Bien. Dans ce cas je veux un bisou.

- Hein ?

- Oui un bisou.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour te faire pardonner !

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

Imaginez maintenant le tableau. Un Drago, qui fait semblant de pleurer, pour tenter de recevoir simplement un petit bisou de Harry. Le dit Drago ayant en plus les cheveux décoiffé à cause du survivant qui c'était débattu sur son épaule peu avant et lui avait donc cassé tout son travail pour avoir les cheveux impécables.

Le survivant se redressa alors finalement de son siège, allant s'asseoir à califourchon sur les cuisses du garçon et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Au début, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit bisou, mais rapidement, le baiser s'appronfondissaient, les mains s'accrochaient à l'autre ou le caresser. Les deux corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, retrouvant alors la chaleur de l'autre qu'il n'avait pu goûter et sentir depuis si longtemps maitenant.

Une fois à bout de souffle, le baiser cessa, Harry laissant pourtant ses bras autour du cou du blond, et Drago laisser ses mains sur les hanches du brun.

- Mon kidnappeur m'emmene où au faite ?

- Chez toi.

- Ben pourquoi ?

- Tu me dois un rendez-vous et chez moi mon père va m'embêter...

Durant le reste du trajet, les deux garçons ne se quittèrent pas. Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup, préférant l'un comme l'autre goûter encore et encore aux lèvres de son conjoint.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils déscendirent, Drago annonçant à chauffeur de rentrer et qu'il l'apellerait lorsqu'il aurait besoin de lui. La voiture s'éloigna alors, tandis que les deux rentraient dans la grande maison blanche.

- Tranquille ça va... t'es seul et tu te prend une baraque pour 14 au moins...

- C'est à cause du chat XXL !

Harry se rapellant qu'il ne devait rien dire, rigola et tira alors le garçon vers la cuisine, échappant comme il pouvait à la situation. Pourtant, Drago réfléchissait toujours à ce que voulait bien dire cette histoire de chat grandeur XXL. Rapidement, sa pensée fut diriger vers le joli postérieur qui se dandinait devant lui et qui le tirait jusqu'à la cuisine.

Une fois dans la pièce, Drago le fit se retourner et tourna autour du survivan un long moment avant d'annoncer.

- Moi qui fait les règles Potter...

- Véto !

- Pas possible !

D'un tour de baquette magique, Malfoy changea Harry avec une mangifique robe pourpre légèrement paillettée, de jolies gants aux mains de petite chaussures à talons.

- Tu m'as même épilé les jambes !

- Tant mieux. Ca m'énervait. T'es pas poilus autre part ou qui dérange, mais tes jambes si, ca faisait pas beau.

- J'étais pas un ours non plus.... mes tites jambes chéries....

- Pas un ours mais je préfère comme ça nah !

Le repas avait été servit dans la salle à manger également.

Finalement, il passèrent leur soirée à manger et boire. Chacun tentaient d'embêter l'autre le plus possible en laissant son pied caresser celui d'un face, montait sur la jambe pour venir appuyé sur l'entre jambe. Le jeu consistait à embêter le plus l'autre et à faire monter le plus possible la température, sans pour autant craquer soi même, et toute en continuant une conversation normale, et comme si de rien n'était.

Pas toujours facile, pour l'un ou pour l'autre, selon les moments.

Pour le dessert, Drago fit venir un beau gâteau au chocolat, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de faire plaisir à la jeune brune.

- Au abri !

- Hein ?

Sans avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, la dragonne avait fait passer sa tête par la baie vitrée et manger le gâteau joyeusement. Les deux compères avaient été donc poussés un petit peu plus loin, un Drago accroché au cou d'un Harry, criant.

- C'est quoi ce machin ?!

- Mon chat XXL. Annonça t-il tout heureux.

- C'est un dragon ça idiot !

- Oh... t'avais remarqué ? C'est moins drôle...

Rapidement, le blond étrangler le brun, le secouant comme un poirier et le traitant de tous les noms possible du au faite qu'il le prenait pour un idiot. Lorsqu'il se calma enfin et le relâcha, il demanda une explication.

- Ben c'est une dragonne.

- Potter...

Malfoy menaça une nouvele fois de l'étrnagler et alors Harry lui expliqua rapidement la situation du pourquoi et du comment il avait un dragon chez lui. Au lieu d'une réaction comme quoi il fallait rendre le dragon ou quoi, ce fut plutôt :

- C'est pourrit comme prénom Princesse...

- C'est très mignon !

- C'est nulle ! C'est trop niait ! Ca va pour un chat, mais pas pour un dragon !

- Mais avant que je trouve autre chose elle était habituée à ça et je pouvait plus l'apeller autrement sinon elle répondait pas... Puis c'est mon chat XXL.

- Arrête avec cette histoire !

Pour une fois, Harry réussit à réfléchir et établit un plan infallible pour calmer la tête blonde énervée en face de lui. Il l'embrassa fougeusement et avec envi un long moment puis se recula après un moment, prenant une grande bouffée d'air, l'oxygène se faisant rare dans ses poumons.

Drago resta un moment stoïque, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi le garçon venait de l'embrasser et cherchant qu'elle devait être sa réaction. Puis finalement, c'était bien aussi de se faire embrasser, réaction zéro, c'était pas mal aussi ? Façon, c'était trop tard, ca faisait 5 bonnes minutes que Malfoy ne bougeait pas.

Harry quelque peu énervait par ce manque de mobilité. Ben oui, il vient d'embrasser quelqu'un qui n'a aucune réaction ! C'est énervant quand même ! Ca fait penser qu'on embrasse mal !

Le brun se redressa alors et commença à se déshabiller sensuellement en face du blond, bougeant son corps au rythme d'une musique que lui seul pouvait entendre. Cette fois, la réaction fut directe. Une fois le survivant nu, son ancien pire ennemi se redressa, l'attrapa et le porta jusqu'à la chambre, qu'il chercha durant un long moment. Harry s'amusait à le voir cherchait ainsi, puis il continuait à se dandinait dans les bras du garçon, se caressant tout seul le torse en imitant un gémissement par exemple pour l'embêter.

Finalement, cette nuit encore, leur corps s'unirent dans une danse sensuelle et douce à la fois. Les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre dans la maison, étaient leurs gémissement et leur cris de plaisir.

A l'aube, ils s'écroulèrent, endormit l'un contre lui, serrant dans les bras de l'autre, avec quelque même Madelaine dans une main de Harry.

* * *

Badam !

Fin du chapitre !

Le prochain sera le dernier...

Promis j'essaye de le mettre très rapidement

Gros bisous à tous ^^


	6. Epilogue

**Titre : **Dragon, Drago... quel calvaire...

**Auteur : **Litinae

**Rating : **M

**Warnings : **Cette histoire est un conte d'homosexuel, un couple entre deux hommes. Donc pour les homopobes... désolé '

**Genre : **Romance, Humour, Action

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf peut-être le dragon. Heureusement, l'histoire le contexte sont à moi.

* * *

Et voilà le dernier chapitre tout le monde. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai terminé une petite histoire.... enfin pour le moment ce n'est que la seconde terminée mais j'espère en faire beaucoup d'autre et faire plaisir et plein de gens encore pendant qu'ils liront mes fics.

En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous ! ^^

* * *

Le matin, Potter se réveilla calmement. Enfin, le matin, il était déjà presque midi, mais c'était quand même toujours le matin. Dans son lit pourtant, il n'y avait personne. Alors, hier soir c'était un rêve ? Bizarre quand même toute cette histoire. Et puis en plus, le lit, ou du moins la place près de lui avait belle et bien la forme de quelqu'un, même si elle n'étaitpas chaude, alors ce n'était pas un rêve ! Pas possible !

Le jeune garçon sortit de son lit pour voir qu'il était nu, détail de plus qui lui prouvait A plus B qu'hier soir était bel et bien vrai. Le survivant sortit de sa chambre, a la recheche de cette tête blonde et il l'a trouva finalement, dehors, dans le jardin, déjà habillé et coiffé parfaitement. Malgré le temps passé depuis Poudlard, l'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de vouloir paraître impeccable.

Potter sortit à son tour, soupirant d'aise sous les rayons du soleil. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui et bien chaud. Peut-être un petit peu trop chaud en faite....

- Ca sent le crâmé non ?

Il s'approcha de Drago et vit un petit peu plus loin la dragonne qui crachait du feu sur un tas d'habits.

- Mes habits !

La tête blonde regarda son amant et répondit alors en souriant calmement.

- D'un autre côté, même en sortant du lit tu met même pas un sous vêtement. Alors tes habits bizarres et moche, poubelle !

Et voilà. Une nouvelle journée qui commençait et pourtant, déjà une des nombreuses prises de tête, idiote il faut avouer, avait déjà débuté. Celle-ci ne dura pas très longtemps, se terminant comme les fois précédents par de doux baisers.

L'ancien Griffondor s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de Draco, ses mains autour de son cou. Le blond quand à lui avait ses mains autour de sa taille, s'amusant d'une main à faire des arabesques dans le creux des reins du brun, qui d'ailleurs de temps à autre frisonnait ou se cambrait un peu. Le brun, quand à lui avait glissé à présent un bras le long de son épaule, caressant le torse de son chéri.

Continuant donc leur séance de câlin, ce fut Harry qui parla le premier.

- On fait quoi alors aujourd'hui ?

- On va chez moi.

Le survivant eut un petit bug dans son esprit durant un instant, cessant même de câliner son amant. Malfoy quand à lui, profita de ce petit moment pour embrasser la peau douce du garçon sur lui, laissant de petite marques sur son torse. Il en avait déjà bien assez, et si Harry aurait été connectée à la réalité sûrement aurait-il râlé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. L'homme était plutôt en train de prendre l'information en conte, tentant de savoir si ces oreilles lui avait fait défault ou non.

- Voir ton papa.... et ta maman... ?

- Et ma petite soeur non mais oh !

- Hein ?!

- Ca c'était mes oreilles...

Harry s'excusa et demanda alors une explication. Draco commença alors une explication sur la fabrication de bébé entre un homme et une femme qui s'aiment mais il fut bien vite coupé. Finalement il expliqua simplement qu'il y a 4 ans, il avait eut la naissance d'une petite soeur, et que ce n'était pas de sa faute si Potter n'était pas au courant.

Bon okey. Ce problème ci était réglé, mais il en restait toujours un, et pas le plus petit. Pourquoi ce blondinet idiot, écervelé, très sexy, magnifique, doué au lit.... ah non, égarement ! Il devait le rabaisser, pas lui faire des compliments !

Le brun regarda le blond devant lui, qui avait la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, dans une tête d'incompréhension du au faite que Harry avait l'air en grand combat intérieur, un sourcil un peu plus par rapport à l'autre, signe qu'il ne comprenait véritablement pas. Le survivant tourna la tête, pensant alors qu'il remerciait tous les gens de là haut, de toutesles religions de faire un homme aussi beau.

Ca y est, il recommençait ! Pourquoi.... Draco.... voulait-il... que Harry.... rencontre sa famille ?! Ca y est question formulait ! Le jeune survivant fit la petite danse du bonheur, toujours sur les genoux de son amant qui le fit sortir de son esprit en lui demandant.

- Ca a l'air marrant dans ta tête dis donc...

Finalement, il n'y eut pas d'explication, l'aristocrate ne sachant pas trop lui-même pourquoi il voulait ceci, en tout cas d'après ces dires. Pendant que Harry partit se laver, Draco apella son chauffeur pour lui dire de venir dans une heure au même endroit qu'il l'avait laissé hier soir, donc chez son amant.

Chacun mangea un petit morceau puis le chauffeur arriva. Dans la voiture, Harry recommença à poserdes question au garçon.

- Alors pourquoi on y va ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit je sais pas moi-même pourquoi....

- Tututtttt ! Mauvaise réponse ! Vous venez de perdre un câlin et un bisou de ce soir !

- Hein c'est quoi cette histoire ?! J'suis pas d'accord moi !

Harry arborait alors déjà un grand sourire victorieux, puis finalement, Draco sourit à son tour. Mais pas le même que celui du brun, plutôt le même que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous les deux à Poudlard. Ce sourire narcissique, qui annonce et montre bien que le garçon avait une mauvaise idée en tête.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça... ?

- Tu craquera avant moi de toute manière...

- Tu parles ! Qui au collège avait la réputation de changer de partenaire tous les soirs pour ces pulsions sexuelles trop grandes ?

- Non. Je faisais ça pour satisfaire tous ces gens qui baver. Ainsi il avait droit à une fois, et il espérait une seconde qui n'arrivait jamais.

- Je me demande laquelle et la pire version d'un coup là....

- Nous sommes arrivés Monsieur.

Les deux jeunes hommes descendirent alors que la voiture repartait déjà, probablement pour aller se garer. Harry regarda alors la maison. Il avait toujours cru le que le célèbre Malfoy et sa famille vivait dans un manoir gigantesque, avec trop de pièces pour les compter, le labyrinthe infernal dans lequel il est impossible de se retrouver, apart de suivre quelqu'un de la maison.

Mais non, pas du tout. Bien entendu, c'était une grande maison, mais elle ne devait pas avoir 150 pièces pour 40 chambres avec une aile invitée et tout le tralala. Non. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine de pièce voir une trentaine, en comptant le grenier et tous les couloirs comme une pièce.

Les deux garçons entrèrent et un elfe de maison arriva devant eux avec le « pop » habituelle et carastéristique de la transportation d'un elfe.

- Mes parents sont-ils à la maison ?

- Non monsieur. Ils sont sortis et reviendront ce soir.

Draco lui demanda alors de leur apporter à manger dans sa chambre et de le prévenir lorsque ces parents seront rentrés. Les amants, mains dans la mains, partirent alors vers la chambre du blond, alors qu'une nouvelle fois ils purent entrèrent un « pop ».

Leur journée se passa tranquillement et plutôt rapidement. Comme toujours, ils ne purent résister bien longtemps à l'attraction mutuelle de leur corps et firent l'amour. Malfoy montra sa maison, il joua un petit peu de violon à son compagnon. Harry fut d'ailleurs très étonné de le voir jouer. C'était un des petits secrets du garçon, et le brun se doutait fort bien que ce n'était pas le seul qu'il avait.

Le soir arriva donc rapidement, et se fut à l'heure du dîné que les parents Malfoy rentrèrent avec la petite derrière dans les bras de Narcissa. Ils se retrouvèrent alors autour de la table en silence puis finalement, d'un coup, sans comprendre le poruquoi du comment, Draco cria et se jetta au cou de sa mère. Tous deux discutèrent joyeusement, souriant, rigolant, la mère embrassant son fils, le dit fils jouant avec sa petite soeur en même temps.

Harry se sentait un petit peu perdu alors finalement il sauta au cou de Lucius, légèrement voir beaucoup désemparé.

- Beau papa !

- Contre !

La surprise de Lucius fut claire et rapide et donc passa rapidement. A peine Harry avait parlé, qu'il avait répondu tout de suite.

Le survivant prit une mine déconfite et quelques instant plus tard, il était en train de courir partout ans la pièce, un Lucius des plus en colère à ses trousses. Drago fut le premier à parler en voyant le scène.

- C'est avec moi que t'es censé jouer ! Pas avec mon père !

- On échange quand tu veux !

- Ton copain à l'air très amusant mon Draget surprise en sucre.

- Maman, je t'ai déjà dit pas ce surnom....

Harry n'avait pas raté le surnom et ne peut s'empêcher de le crier en rigolant, encore et encore. La petite derinière, assise sagement sur sa siège haute, rigolait énormement depuis à l'heure, croyait que tout ce qui se déroulait était un jeu. Rapidement, le brun se faisait poursuivre par un père et son fils en colère.

- Vous en faites pas beau papa ! Je m'occuperais bien de votre Draget surprise en sucre ! Cria t-il en rigolant.

Dehors, un animal avait suivit son maître gentiement. Depuis qu'il était dans cette nouvelle maison, son papa n'était jamais partit bien loin, et c'était un total inconnu qui l'enlevé. Elle avait donc, en silence, volant, parcouru tranquillement la distance entre sa maison et celle des Malfoy, restant à présent caché dans le jardin.

Pourtant, en entendant les cris, elle crut que Papa était en danger, et sans attendre une seconde de plus, grogna pour finalement cassé une partie du mur, faisant s'arrêter tout mouvement dans la salle à manger. Narcissa annonça que c'était bien gentil de faire une fenêtre plus grande mais que celle-ci l'étais peut-être un peu trop, la petite fille tentait de refaire les grognement, plus amusé qu'apeuré. Lucius, de son côté, cria :

- C'est quoi ce machin ?!

- Mon chat....

- Suffit je t'ai dit avec ça toi !

Harry soupira et alla voir princesse. Rapidement, il expliqua alors la situation à tout le monde et sans savoir pourquoi, Lucius recommençait à courir après le griffondor, la baguette à la main.

- Ca devait être mon dragon ! Moi qui devait le recevoir ! Moi qu devait m'en occuper !

Draco en ayant marre, il se mit à table et mangea calmement avec sa mère, discutant. De temps en temps, dans son champ de vision il voyait les deux garçon courir ou une tête triangulaire tenter d'attraper ou ne sait quoi, probablement les corps trop agités.

Finalement tous les deux ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir avant un très long moment. Harry quand à lui pensait juste que s'il n'avait pas rencontrer cette tête blonde adorable, probablement qu'il ne se ferait pas coursé ou encore il n'aurait pas un dragon. D'un côté il était bien content de l'avoir son minou géant.

D'ici peu de temps, il devrait donc supportait une dragonne jalouse comme pas deux et un draco possessive avec un appétit insatiable. Quel calvaire ! Et pourquoi. Ca serait ca petite vie de famille heureuse.

* * *

Et voilà ! Finit pour de bon. J'espère que cela vous a bien plu ^^

J'espère vous revoir dans peu de temps pour de nouvelles histoires.

En attendant, amusez vous bien tous ! ^^


End file.
